


nerdy highschool kids

by dxnvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Legos, Nerdiness, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers
Summary: in which tony and natasha are in highschool and are super star wars nerds.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	nerdy highschool kids

natasha set her toothbrush in the cup and stared at her braces in the mirror. she recently got them tightened and they hurt like hell. she exited the bathroom, heading to her room. 

“natasha! did you take my brush!” her sister, yelena shouted from her room.

“stupid i did not!” natasha shouted back. 

“go to bed!” her dad ivan shouted. natasha rolled her eyes and jumped in bed pulling the covers over. her rotary dial phone rang and she sprung up to answer.

“hey nat,” tony’s voice asked.

“hi,” she said sitting on her bed.

“guess what? i got the lego death star!” he said excitedly.

“no way! that must’ve been so expensive!” natasha said loudly. 

“yeah it was! had to convince howard. he wants me to be responsible with my money, who cares!”

“do you have the x wing we made?” she asked getting twisted in the phone cord. 

“yep. it’s on my dresser,” tony said, “wanna come over after school so we can build it? we can watch a new hope too,”

“yeah!” she said excitedly. 

“alright, howard’s making me go to bed so i got to go, see you tomorrow!” tony said. yelena poked her head in the door way. natasha threw a shoe at her. 

“bye!” natasha said hanging up. she jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her. she grabbed her stuffed flamingo, flicky, and cuddled up to it and fell asleep.

————

“hey tony,” natasha said seeing him at his locker, putting his books in. 

“hey, you ready?” he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. 

“yep,” she said. he nodded and shut the locker.

“alright, let’s go. jarvis’ll drive us. you tell your pop that you’re coming over?” tony asked walking out of the school.

“yes. yelenas so jealous she couldn’t come. she thinks you’re cute,” she said walking to the car with him. he raised an eyebrow.

“really? but how old is she? like four?” tony joked.

“we’re the same age as her. twins remember?” tony opened the car door for her.

“that’s so funny. you guys look nothing alike. you’re a ginger and she’s blonde,” tony said hopping in the car, “home, jarvis,”

“right away sir,” jarvis said and they sped towards tony’s large house. 

“just because we’re twins doesn’t mean we have to look alike,” she said rolling her eyes.

“that’s like the rules of twins. anyways, the death star got 4000 pieces!” tony said happily. jarvis parked in tony’s giant rich driveway.

“there are no rules for twins,” she said opening the door and stepping out. 

“there is too. twins can’t have sex that’s illegal or something right?” natasha rolled her eyes. 

“yeah of course but i would never have sex with yelena. she’s my sister and she’s a girl and she’s ugly i hate her stupid ass,” natasha said bitterly.

“yeah yeah i get it she’s annoying. come on let’s get to building the death star already,” he rushed up the front steps to the door of his giant mansion house. she walked inside admiring the large house. she’s been inside many times but it never ceased to amaze her. “cmon natty. i have a new hope and the death star set up in the movie room,”

“kay-kay. do you have my favorite?” she asked following him to the movie room.

“do i? of course i do. you’d kill me if i didn’t,” tony said walking in the movie room. it was a small version of a movie theater, had the fancy theater chairs. a giant lego box sat on a chair.

“alright!” natasha said running to inspect the box.

“it’s right here,” tony said handing her a rootbeer and gummy worms.

“my favorite!” she said opening the bag and digging her hand in.

“we’re not exactly supposed to eat those you know. my orthodontist says it’s bad for your braces. i broke a bracket chewing on one of those,” tony said fiddling with a broken bracket on his braces. he seemed to always have a something broken whether it was a bent wire or a bracket. he liked to eat everything on the list you weren’t supposed to eat yet scolded natasha when she ate them.

“oh shove off. when isn’t a bracket broken,” she said opening her rootbeer and taking a big sip. 

“whatever,” the movie started playing and natasha looked up at the screen. “it’s got 4000 pieces,”

“yes you’ve said,” she said dumping the legos on the floor. the manual came tumbling out. a large lego piece knocked over her rootbeer onto the manual ruining it. “oh no! it’s ruined!” she picked it up and tried to wipe it off but the paper ripped. 

“oh god,” tony said watching her mess with it. she dropped it, a soggy ripped pile on the floor.

“what are we gonna do now!” she said exasperatedly. 

“it’s fine we’ll just use the box,” he said grabbing the box away from her rootbeer. she rolled her eyes. 

“oh yeah cause that will be a walk in the park,” she said sarcastically. tony grabbed a lego head and snapped the rest of the body to it. 

“look it’s luke!” he said moving the legos arms. she giggled and searched the large pile for more characters.

“okay here i’ve got hans legs, i think. i’m leias dress? yeah that’s her dress,” natasha said rooting through the pile.

“i think this is palpatine. could be vader,” tony said holding up a white lego head.

“that’s palpatine. he has a smirky face,” natasha said putting the brunette buns on princess leia’s head. 

“okay so i’ve got a full luke and full palpatine. do you see chewie anywhere?” he asked glancing up at the screen when ever blasters were heard.

“yeah i’ve got his head i think. yeah that’s his head,” she handed the lego head to tony.

“perfect i’ve got his body,” tony snapped the three pieces together. 

“okay we’ve got most of the characters done. we should start on the death star,” she said grabbing the box.

“there’s no way we could do this with just the box,” tony said making lego luke fight lego palpatine. he then grabbed leia and han, making them stand in a line with luke, “hey who do you think leia should be in love with, luke or leia?”

“i think she doesn’t need to be in love with anyone but han is my next choice,” she said trying to build the circular shape of the death star.

“you don’t think she should be in love? all people should be in love,” tony said, hand brushing natasha’s hand lightly. 

“i’m just saying, not all girls need to be in love,” she said her eyes flicking to tony’s eyes. 

“you’re saying you don’t need to be in love?” he asked staring into her green eyes. “you wanna be?”

she blushed and looked away. he smirked. “i don’t need to be,”

“yeah but you’re ignoring my question,” tony said smugly. she looked back at him.

“oh shut up stark and ask me out already dammit,” she said pressing her lips to his. he was surprised at first but kissed her back. he pulled away quickly.

“won’t our braces get stuck together? it’ll be pretty awkward explaining that to your dad and howard,” tony said placing his hands on her shoulders.

“shut up nerd,” natasha said and kissed him once more.


End file.
